Shattered
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: Well, this is the prologue of my OC Niri's story. If you don't know who I'm talking about then you can go here:  For a 'profile' on Niri, aka, the main character of this lovely little piece.  ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

"'There she is!' 'Get it!'" The voices snarled in the distance. Voices coming out in a language of vicious growls and hisses.  
>A vibrant pink light shoots out toward the horizon, past the stars and one of the planets moons; a laser, blasted from a weapon in the direction of the voices. Blood. Paints a splash of red over the stars as it flies through the air before splatting over the already maroon soil of the planet.<br>Whose blood is that?  
>There is a sharp intake of breath hardly heard above the noise of the night.<br>My arm... It's mine... My blood...  
>Feet stop running, skidding on the soil as a cloud of reddish dust floats skyward. Sharp dangerous teeth faintly tinted pink are bared. A venomous growl reverberates all around, constant, becoming more filled with rage as each second drags on.<br>The voices grow closer. More shots are fired but they do not hit their target who is shielded by an unseen force.  
>Footsteps now, agile and almost silent, grow closer, and closer, before stopping completely, surrounding their target, still releasing feral growls.<br>"You shouldn't have done that..." a female voice hisses. Eyes glaring death at the dark figure of one of those that surrounds her. "I might've let you keep your filthy little lives if only you hadn't done that..." Her voice a harsh whisper of the night.  
>And then she is gone. A destructive scream rips through the night. And then there is blood. Lots of it. So much from just one body. It sickens her. Two more screams before the other shadows finally are able to reach their weapons. But they've waited too long. They wouldn't have had a chance anyway, not after they spilled the blood that painted the sky.<br>Bodies, everywhere, littering the ground and spilling onto it their tainted blood. Blood that now painted her clothes and stained her hands. That stained my hands. The pain slicing my arm, for now forgotten as I felt only disgust of these bodies, disgust for my race, disgust of their blood that will permanently stain my hands.  
>I felt no regret, no guilt, no remorse. None of them deserved it. What I did was doing them a favor, and it's that thought that made me feel sick.<p>

If the link in the description doesn't work you can go to .com And click on 'Niri Final' in the Newest Deviations box or go to my Gallery in the tab at the top of the profile and search 'Niri Final' for a Bio and picture of Niri


	2. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
